<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's always tomorrow (right?) by gayvid7 (spaceinvaderz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889438">there's always tomorrow (right?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceinvaderz/pseuds/gayvid7'>gayvid7 (spaceinvaderz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stellar Firma (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-pounds fists on the table- angst! angst! angst! angst!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Cuddling, david is sad :(, dialogue in places taken from the podcast, he/theyvid 7, soft goopy self indulgence to deal with pain, spoilers for ep 64, trexel tries (in a trexel way), what SHOULD have happened if trexel and the merediths weren't COWARDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceinvaderz/pseuds/gayvid7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trexel likes winning fights quite a lot. He also likes gloating quite a lot. But as he looks at David 7, who by the second is appearing more small and sad and defeated, neither of those things feel as good as he thought they would.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David 7 &amp; Trexel Geistman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's always tomorrow (right?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so how about stl 64 huh....i just really want david and trexel to be friends and i like stupid fluff. i also like writing in trexel's pov because i can grab him by the throat and force him to be soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trexel falls through a chute and lands in something wet, which is not a new experience for him. The place he just came from was rather new, but that’s not overimportant at the moment, is it, because <em> he’s won! </em> He <em> told </em> David that this wouldn’t work, he <em> told </em> them that the rest of the clones were just sort of bags of slime with thoughts mixed in somewhere, he <em> told </em> them that a clone revolution was an utterly ridiculous plan, and <em> he! was! right! </em></p><p>He was right. Right?</p><p>He normally feels better about this, doesn’t he?</p><p>David is curled up next to him, appendages tucked inward into a little ball. A sad mushy clone ball that is certainly making Trexel feel some kind of way, and he doesn’t like it very much at all.</p><p>“Come on, David,” he urges, talking if only to fill the silence, which is a form of talking he’s quite good at, “you’ve got other ideas! You’ve <em> always </em> got other ideas! That’s your thing, y’know, David-Oh-I’m-Gonna-Change-Things-7, with your <em> thoughts </em> and your <em> plans </em>and all that, and we’ll have a little tussle over it and you’ll go this way, I’ll go that way, and we can…”</p><p>He trails off, because even he can see that this is not helping. David isn’t responding, not even to interject in that annoying nasally voice that, once Trexel thinks about it, even <em> sounds </em>different from the other Davids.</p><p>“No,” David says, eventually, flat and monotone and broken, “I think that was it.”</p><p>“What do you mean, <em> that was it?</em>”</p><p>“That was the best idea I had,” says David, who seems to be getting smaller with each word. “I can’t do this on my own. I just…”</p><p>He rests his head on his knees, which are pulled up to his chest. </p><p>“Well--you got me!” Trexel volunteers, pointing to himself helpfully in case David forgot he was there. “Trexel!”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re helping,” Imogen chimes.</p><p>He sighs. David sighs. They sit in silence. They’re still in the puddle of whatever it is that is dripping under the chute.</p><p>Here is where Trexel should go. </p><p>He runs from things often, and he does it well. He runs from his feelings and his memories and his responsibilities because those things are messy and complicated and they hurt, and he doesn’t like to get hurt.</p><p>He runs from people for much the same reasons.</p><p>A clone is not a human. A clone is something to do with reconfigurations of neurons and DNA and reconstituted code that Trexel doesn’t care enough about to know the details of. But you don’t always have to be a human to be a person.</p><p>David 7 is annoying and bossy and inconvenient and stubborn in ways highly unusual for a clone, but curiously common in people. David isn’t a human, but he’s a <em> person. </em>And Trexel is stuck with him, so he’s kind of sort of Trexel’s person.</p><p>It’s been a long, long while since Trexel KGK Geistman has had a person.</p><p>So he makes a bad decision, but not the kind of bad decision that involves twelve nebulous whiskeys and a crashed space cruiser (for once). He hesitates, winces, reconsiders, and places a hand on David’s back.</p><p>David exhales a small and shuddery breath. </p><p>But he doesn’t pull away, so Trexel wraps his arm around David’s shoulder and leans him in a bit, so the clone is resting a little awkwardly at the consultant’s side (awkward both in its unfamiliarity and the fact that at full height David is a good bit taller than Trexel). </p><p>He wraps his other arm around David’s front and adjusts his position so that he’s the one under David and David’s head rests on his. “You’re <em> slimy,</em>” he complains quietly.</p><p>“And you smell,” retorts David.</p><p>There isn't much force behind the insult, but despite the remark, Trexel feels some small part of himself unclench with relief at something that sounds a little more like the David he knows.</p><p>With a shudder, David starts to cry, some sort of viscous not-quite-saltwater substance that leaves slow and steady trails down his face and makes the entire experience even more uncomfortable for Trexel than it has already been. He entertains a series of delightful thoughts about the Cosmic Lounge, but he holds tight to David because Board, at least he’s <em> doing something. </em></p><p>There are a few more sniffly shuddering sobs from David, who Trexel can feel shaking, as if there’s a lot more inside of him and he’s trying as best as he can to only let a little of it leak out. Personally, Trexel would advocate for breaking down all the way and letting out all of your emotions at once so it hurts for less time, but now isn’t the best time to give David advice on spiralling. </p><p>They sit like that for a while longer, because it doesn’t feel quite right to pull away. Eventually, Trexel feels David’s arms around him. He closes his eyes.</p><p>It’s Imogen who jolts them out of it eventually. “Prolonged consultant-clone contact detected!” she announces. “Break it up, guys.”</p><p>Trexel, remembering where he is and what he’s doing, jerks away from David. He clears his throat. “A-Anyway. Listen, David, you’ll figure it out. You always do! It’s one of the most annoying and--well--<em> interesting </em> things about you. You’ve made it this far, haven’t you? You can’t let a silly little thing like <em> failure </em>stop you! Why, I fail at things every day, and I always just keep right on going!”</p><p>“That is because you’re an idiot,” volunteers Imogen.</p><p>“Anyway. There’ll always be tomorrow. And you’ll come up with some other silly thing that we can fight over like we do. You know! Or maybe I’ll...help out with the new plan. Just a bit. If it’s not too stupid and my schedule isn’t too full and you, y-you get the picture, David, so I’ll see you tomorrow, then! Um, feel better or whatever. Bye!”</p><p>“Bye, Trexel,” says David, and sure, he still sounds rather sad and tired and lonely, but maybe, maybe, maybe that’s a smile at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Then the doors to the office hiss closed, and Trexel does what he normally does when he feels sad and doesn’t like it. </p><p>He goes to the Astral Bar and gets very, very drunk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>